phaedrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysia Magna
The Imperium Of Elysia Magna Elysia Magna is currently the strongest nation and largest nation in Phaedros. Approximately two decades ago it rose to the position of Emperor of Phaedros a title which is holds to this day. The Lands of the Empire span from the Strait of Asen to the Tethys Sea and the Phoenix Strait. In the south the lands are fairly fertile, the weather is meditteranean and there is a balance between cold and heat. As one moves north he will encounter colder weather. Plains span most of the nation. The Beginning until the Dark Ages The first Hellenic settlers came to the lands of modern Elysia around the year of our lord -1000 lead by Anax Lysimachus. The name "Elysia" comes from the old pagan traditions of the hellenes and romans which would be their equivalent of Paradise. Around the year -998 Anax Lysimachus established the capital of Lysimacheia naming it after himself.The Kingdom of Elysia is thus established. Early Expansion was slow but Anax Lysimachus scored a series of victories on the expense of the native Populations, he died around the year -979. Leaving no ancestor the kingdom quickly falls apart and is succeeded by some 260 years of an Oligarchic Republic.Focus was thus given on the economy and trade while expansion was overlooked. As a result corruption rose and the people were quickly upset at the form of government. In the year 714 a local prominent Figure Achilleas Atrides takes advantage of the situation, overthrows the ruling class and establishes the Second Elysian Kingdom. Around the year -700 expansions begin to take place with Anax Achilleas expanding the realm greatly and making it a regional power. Anax Achilleas dies in the year of our Lord -690 leaving as heir his Son Constantine. Constantine's reign is seen as just and prosperous with minor conquests. In honor of his excellent internal reign and improvements on the capital, its name is changed to Konstantinoupolis. In the year 671 he is deposed by Archelaus and is blinded. In the year 665 the Great Heathen Army arrives on Elysia bringing death wherever it went and occupying Konstantinoupolis. Anax Archelaus skull is used as a cup by Great Jarl Bjorn "Greekslayer". In the year 660 Local Noble Stavrakios rallies the Greeks and ousts the Great Jarl burning him at the stake atop the ruins of Konstantinoupolis as punishment. Stavrakios "The Restorer" is immediately proclaimed Emperor and pushes the Nords back into the frozen wastes and continues expanding outwards crushing every enemy on his path.He dies in the year -635.In the years to come expansion wars on expense of the natives continue.Meanwhile Aquitanians and Elysians have established contact with each nation influencing the other greatly. The years go by with relative peace and prosperity while expansion wars are common.During this period a number of Greater and Lesser Emperors go by. However around the year -484 Great Jarl Ragnar reunifies the Nords and smashes three Elysian armies causing Emperor Anthimos to pay tribute to the Nords.